


Gold

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5256578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventure calls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cali_se](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/gifts).



I stand surrounded by mounds and mounds of gold, each crooked pile stacked higher than my arms can reach. Here and there are glints of red and green: rubies and emeralds which catch the flickering light and seem to glow with a power all their own.

The scent of smoke lies heavy on the air, making my nose twitch with anticipation and dread. Danger lurks in the shadows as I creep ever closer to my goal: a single perfect gem, far too precious to be forever lost.

A final, wary glance over my shoulder...

My trembling hand steals out to claim my prize.

And that, of course, is when the dragon chooses to spring forth, rising like a phoenix from its cover of gold.

“Raaaawrrr,” it screams, its fierce triumph masking my own cry.

And I am well and truly caught. Struggle as I may, there is no hope of escape.

“Frodo! Sam! Watch yourselves, lads, or you’ll tumble into the fire.”

Frodo offers an apology to my father, and brushes at the twigs caught in my hair. His smile is brighter than the sun, warmer than the leaves’ blazing pyre.

I could ask no better ending for this quest.


End file.
